


Mistletoe

by thesweetfangirl



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Childhood, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetfangirl/pseuds/thesweetfangirl
Summary: It's the 24th December,after a fight with her dad Violet ranaway from home,to comfort her there's Mike.
Relationships: Violet Beauregarde/Mike Teavee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe

It was a cold night in the USA, precisely the Christmas eve, the families were all ruinited in their houses for celebrete the holiday with their beloved ones. The young Beauregarde was sitting on the steps of the city theater not minding the snow falling on her curls. her humour was blue like ice the temper formed on the cars, only thing that made the chewer feel better were the laughs of the kids with their parents,causing Violet a flashback of her childhood , the memory of her and Eugene skating together during this period of the year.

A tear fell on the brown skin. she was no longer a blueberry,apparently the effect of the gum was temporary,except for one small thing; her right hip was still blue,everytime time Violet looked at herself in the mirror remember her how stupid she acted during the factory trip.

« Santa tell me ,if you really here ...» the lyrics came out of ber mouth spontaneously,singing always made her feel better. «Don't make me fall in love if he won't be here-»

« Next Year. »  
the chewer raised her head seeing the figure of Mike Teavee and before she could say something ,he sat on the cold steps,next to her. 

« What are you doing here? Let me guess,your house got on fire after you tried to baking. »  
Stupid Teavee,at least that helped to put a smile on Violet's face. They are friends for quite a while even if Mike liked to tease her. Their relationship was wild, not the best of friends , neither enemies but there's was sorta a connection between them.

«Oh,shut up.» she smirked «What are YOU doing here?»  
Mike singhed. « My mom got drunk,her and dad had a serious fight.. i wasn't in the mood for listen to their shits.» Mrs. Teavee's problem with alcohol was the principal topic of the couple's fights.

« That sucks. » Violet placed her arm around the gamer's shoulder,pulling Mike closer. They spend a full minute of silence like that.

« Uhmm... you didn't tell why are you here..»

« My dad is so busy he can't even spend the chirstmas eve with me.» now she was sobbing,Violet hated herself for that.  
« he never cared about me..» 

Mike caresses the curly girl's cheek,making eye contact with her.  
«i'm sure he does..»

That was the first time Violet realized how beautiful Mike's blue eyes were,they were in the same situation of a few minutes ago,none of them dared to pronounce a word.

Mike raised his head up « mistletoe.. »  
he was right,there was a decoration of mistletoe on the theater's dooraway.  
Their noses touched,both Mike and Violet knew what was going to happen..  
Slowly they closed their eyes waiting for share that moment together.

«VIOLET!»  
that voice sounded familiar to the chewer.  
«dad?»  
the man ran to the two kids,he looked agitated.  
« finally, i fond you.» Eugene smiled to the girl,leaving a soft kiss on his daughter's forhead. « i was so worried..»  
She didn't knew what to say.  
« I told you.» Mike giggled,happy to see the Beauregardes finally reunited.

«i'm so sorry Vi..for everything,let's go home please.»  
Father and daughter locked into a tight hug,they spend the rest of the night together,like the old times.

Both Mike and Violet went to bed thinking about their lips almost touched.  
At midnight Violet's phone rang,someone texted her.

"Merry Christmas,doofus."

"Merry Christmas,Mike."


End file.
